Cooking for the Grater Good
"Cooking for the Grater Good" is the fourth episode of the second season of Inanimate Insanity II, which aired on August 23, 2013. It is the 22nd episode overall in Inanimate Insanity. Synopsis In this episode, characters are truly pushed to their limits. Knife can't stand Trophy blackmailing him with an embarrassing snapshot anymore, and Paintbrush has had it up to here with Lightbulb's bafflingly incompetent leadership. It's about time for things to change... for the greater good. Plot The episode started off with Knife standing near Trophy, fanning him with Fan. Since Fan did not like how he was being used for ventilation purposes, Knife decided to stop fanning Trophy, and let Trophy show the picture. Trophy showed the picture, and although almost everyone initially laughed (except for Apple and Baseball; who were season 1 contestants), Baseball said a speech about how that was Knife's comfort back in Idiotic Island, and how if they make fun of that picture, Knife will end up like Paper. Everyone then left. Knife decided to prove Baseball's point, and refreshed Trophy on the "Jock, Jerk" thing from "Breaking The Ice". Voting Results At elimination, Balloon was excited to hear the elimination theme again. MePhone4 explains that it isn't used because it sucks. While explaining the rules, MePhone4 showcases the newest prize; Poison Ivy Burgers. Suitcase asks why she would ever eat that, and MePhone4 replies by asking why wouldn't you eat it. Then, MePad actually answers the question with some symptoms of poison ivy. Test Tube adds, "BLISTERS! Don't forget the blisters! Heh.. heh." MePhone4 says that no one asked either of you nerds. Knife and Suitcase were the first to be declared safe. Then, Suitcase congratulates Knife about being safe. Knife responds with "thanks". Nickel, Baseball, and Knife are also declared safe, but Baseball thinks they aren't because MePhone4 just threw poison ivy at them. Because of the poison ivy, Balloon scratches and pops himself. After calling them annoying, Mephone4 then announces that Microphone, Cheesy, and Soap are also safe. Soap cheers and dodges the prize and Cheesy makes a pun involving Microphone, just before MePhone4 declares the obvious; Box and Trophy are in the bottom two. Trophy dismisses the fact he will be voted off. MePad makes a sarcastic and unfavorable comment hinting at his elimination. While Box's votes seem higher at first, it is revealed Trophy has the most votes with 1,945. Cheesy makes an ironic joke about a trophy who lost, and then Trophy angrily squashes Box. Suitcase calls Trophy a monster and tells him he's only jealous cause Box is still in the game. Knife stands up to Trophy, who thinks he and Knife will fight. Knife, however, only kicks Trophy into the Rejection Portal. Challenge Rundown Although MePhone4 initially planned to have a Pizza Party instead of a Challenge, the cook slipped on mud and dropped his Pizza. Because of that, MePhone4 decided to have a challenge: Make a Pizza in a kitchen, using ingredients from an ingredient dispenser. Lightbulb then asked for a pizza but was denied. After Lightbulb accuses him of being a liar, MePhone4 states that it only dispenses ingredients. Lightbulb asks "So like pepper and hot fudge?", while the dispenser brought them out as she mentioned them. Soap took leadership of the Grand Slams for this challenge, with Baseball's permission. She asked Suitcase, Knife, Nickel, and Box to get Water, Flour, Sugar, Salt, and Yeast, but after washing their hands first. Balloon also volunteered to help, so Suitcase asked him to get the Flour. Soap also wanted cheese, which Cheesy points out in a horrible joke because his species is Cheese. Soap decided to have the Slams grate Cheesy with Microphone's grater, which they did. Lightbulb, having come up with "the most Supery, Poopery, Doopery... idea of all time", decided to make a Cookie Pizza, which Paintbrush disagreed with. Lightbulb also decided to use Fan's egg, which Fan didn't want her to use. Paintbrush disagreed, and had a quarrel with Lightbulb, and took leadership, which the rest of the Lights agreed on, and sent Lightbulb to the Calm Down Corner. Paintbrush decided to make a Cheese Pizza for the lights. Suitcase was in a Flower Field getting Flowers, but Balloon came and told her that she was getting flowers, while Soap wanted "flower". Yang took the Lights' Pizza and ate it, but it tasted bad since it was pre-cooked. Paintbrush sent Yin-Yang to the Calm Down Corner. Lightbulb noticed that the Pizza vanished, and brought a Cookie Pizza, which everyone but Paintbrush liked. Soap asked Box for the Pizza but accused him of rude behavior because Box did not reply, which is because Box is likely not sentient. Microphone noticed that the Pizza doesn't look too appetizing, and Soap added detergent. It's judging time. The judges were MePhone, Window from Object Universe, Gamey from Object Overload, and Puffball Speaker Box from Battle For Dream Island Again. Each will judge out of 10 for a total of 40 points (Results above the previous paragraph). Cheesy then spilled water on the judges, but Window brags about not being electronic and gets hit by a hammer. MePhone4 told the judges to leave, and the Grand Slams were up for a second consecutive elimination. Challenge Breakdown Features Characters Bright Lights * Lightbulb * Test Tube * Paintbrush * Fan * Yin-Yang * Apple Grand Slams * Microphone * Knife * Suitcase * Baseball * Trophy * Box * Cheesy * Soap * Balloon * Nickel Meeple * MePhone4 * MePad Supporting * Toilet Minor Characters * Gamey (debut) * Window (debut) * Puffball Speaker Box (debut) * Pizza Cutter (debut) Locations * Elimination Area Trivia *This is the second episode in a row that was released before the last scheduled release date before the episode got released, the first being Tri Your Best. *This is the first episode in Inanimate Insanity II where Toilet doesn't make an appearance. *Trophy stomps on Box after the elimination votes are revealed, making Box's first "death" and the first death of a male newbie. *Test Tube was the only character who had a weird face as a reaction to Trophy's picture of Knife and his Dora Doll. * Everyone on the thumbnail has a weird face, except for Box. * Trophy's elimination record was broken by Apple's votes, at 2,045, and Cheesy, at 2,605. * This is the only time a character gets less than 50 votes in season 2. * This is the first time Baseball and Balloon receive elimination votes from the viewers. References *Window (by TeenChampion), Puffball Speaker Box (by Jacknjellify) and Gamey (by XanyLeaves) cameo as judges for this episode's pizza challenge. *When MePhone says "the possibilities are endless" during the challenge instructions, a peppermint, a chocolate chip, cheese, an egg, a pair of cherries, a mushroom, a marshmallow, a carrot, a salt shaker, a banana, a watermelon, an onion, an apple, a pickle, and a bird appear. **The peppermint, the pair of cherries, and the watermelon are assets from Object Overload as Candy, Cherries, and Melony. Note that the cherries are different from Inanimate Insanity's Cherries. **The cheese, the marshmallow, the salt shaker, the apple, the pickle, and the pepper shaker are from Inanimate Insanity as Cheesy, Marshmallow, Salt, Apple, Pickle, and Pepper. **The bird is Red Bird from Angry Birds. *At a point in the episode, Lightbulb says "I want the pizza, now.". That's a reference to Enanimat Ensanetay . **This is complete with the music when the camera zoomed in on Paintbrush in "The Bow Box Pizza Partay 5" playing as Lightbulb says it. *The part where Puffball Speaker Box says she would eat the pizza a second time, spits it out whole, and eats it again may be a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants ''episode "Neptune's Spatula". *When Knife says "OK, that's it, no more Mr. Knife Guy" he was referring to the "No More Mr. Nice Guy" song. **It's also a possible reference to an Annoying Orange episode: "No More Mr. Knife Guy" *Soap spraying detergent onto the pizza might be a small reference to a real incident when a former cook at Burger King named Scott Savino sprayed cleaning materials on the company's famous Whopper sandwich due to him having OCD problems. **Savino's OCD might also lead him to the fact that he has a similarity with Soap. *Lightbulb's pronunciation of "pizzer" may be a reference to DHMIS (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared) 2, where Tony the talking clock makes the same mistake. Goofs *When Soap scrubs the pizza, the pizza overlaps the cloth. *When Cheesy, Soap and Microphone were declared safe, the poison ivy burgers were 5, not the supposed 4. *When Balloon touches the Poison Ivy Burger, he gets itchy, starts to scratch himself, and pops. However, Knife and Suitcase also touch the burger; but they do not get itchy or any other symptoms MePad stated. *At 6:10, although Box has already dropped down, the dropping sound can be heard *At 9:37, Paintbrush throws Yin-yang from the right, however after it changes to the Calm Down Corner scene, Yin-yang comes from the left. Although it may be different angles. **However, Paintbrush pointed to the left and threw Yin-Yang the opposite way. *At 10:58, Window suddenly has a pizza. *Knife seems to have the same problem as Pickle. Knife's broken leg used to be his right leg, but when he talked to Microphone, the broken leg swapped to his left and swapped back to his right when he went to force Yang to drink the antidote, only for the broken leg to swap back ''again. * At the beginning of the episode, Knife's foot did not have a cast on it, but during the elimination, Knife had a cast. **After Knife kicked Trophy in the Rejection Portal, he didn't have the cast for the rest of the episode. * In 5:12, the face said mushrooms with 3 O's instead of mushrooms with only two. * When Soap scrapes Cheesy its possible to see the foot of Cheesy again. * When Window is broken and is walking away, he suddenly stops moving at the edge of the screen for 1/4ths of a second, but still appears to be walking. * When Lightbulb showed her pizza, Yin-Yang magically appeared back at the kitchen after Paintbrush threw him to the Calm-Down Corner. Easter Eggs *When the contestants up for elimination are shown, for a brief moment, Nickel was spelled "Nickle", like that meme in Season 1. *When Window says he despises Suitcase, Sam voices him to say he hates himself. *The pizza judges from other object shows have BFDI mouths instead of Inanimate Insanity mouths. *On the bag of yeast, there's text that says: "Warning: BenjiBuddy3 makes great pizza out of this yeast.". * If you pause at the right moment at 5:15, you will see Red from Angry Birds in the bottom right as an ingredient. Episode Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2